


Surrender

by pook



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pook/pseuds/pook
Summary: This is a reworking of the ‘Nemesis’ episode.A VAMB 2006 Secret Steamy Summer story. This is my first go at this secret story stuff. The story has a bit of action, a little angst, some steam, and well, more steam …





	Surrender

“Tuvok to Captain Janeway.” Tuvok flattened himself behind the tree. Chakotay’s accurate shooting had pinned him down. Tuvok had been on the planet to convince Chakotay of what was really happening but the Commander had not even given him time to speak. He had called him a ‘Krady beast’ and then fired on him but only his superior physical strength and reflexes had allowed him to escape unharmed.

_“Go ahead, Tuvok.”_

“I regret I have been unsuccessful in my attempt to speak to the Commander, Captain.”

A ricochet zinged off the trunk of the tree. Hearing the ricochet through Tuvok’s comm. link, the Bridge crew grew more concerned.

_“Your status?”_ Kathryn rubbed her forehead. It had been a long few days, starting with the shooting down of Chakotay’s shuttle in the middle of a war between the Kradin and the Vori and then the negotiations with the Kradin ambassador. Sensors were useless because of the radiation in the atmosphere. Voyager had to rely on the Kradin to find Chakotay’s Vori unit. When they’d finally located Chakotay, there were more problems. They were unable to beam him up. Kathryn had hoped Chakotay would recognize Tuvok and all would end well but it was not to be. She should’ve realized that nothing in the Delta Quadrant was ever easy. Tiredness enveloped her as she squeezed the bridge of her nose. She’d hardly slept during the entire time, constantly negotiating with Ambassador Treen or working with B’Elanna and Seven to find her First Officer. Her lack of sleep was due mainly to the fact that her chief nagger, masquerading as her best friend, was on the planet, hoodwinked into fighting in a war. Kathryn had definitely missed him and wanted him back, hopefully in one piece.

“Mr. Chakotay has me pinned down with accurate ballistic weapons fire. The Kradin have cleared the area of all the Vori troops around my location.”

Kathryn contemplated what the next move should be. Sending the Kradin to help Tuvok subdue Chakotay would get people killed or wounded. She could think of only one other alternative. She would need to speak to him directly. Perhaps a friendlier, more familiar voice would break through the brainwashing.

_“Stand by, Tuvok. I’ll be beaming down in five minutes.”_

“Captain, I do not …”

_“Your objection is noted, Commander. My order stands.”_

“Aye, Captain.”

_“Janeway out.”_ Kathryn ordered Harry to contact Ambassador Treen and inform him of what was happening. After contacting the Doctor for advice on how to deal with Chakotay and to get a field medkit, she beamed to the surface.

~*~

A Kradin commando pointed Kathryn toward where Tuvok was located. She walked through the forest, admiring the scenery for a brief moment. It was a pity ownership of the planet was disputed, otherwise it might have been a pleasant shore leave destination. The forest seemed less dense where she beamed down but as she approached Tuvok, the trees and foliage slowly became thicker.

Commander Tuvok was still behind the tree unable to move but could see his captain approach him. He gestured for her to wait. “Tuvok to Captain Janeway.”

_“Yes, Tuvok?”_

“I recommend you approach him from the rear, Captain. I will draw his attention as a distraction.”

_“No, Tuvok. I’m coming to you.”_

“Captain …”

_“I don’t want to surprise him so he can shoot me, do I? And I don’t want him to shoot you either. Stay there.”_

Forced to agree with her logic, he accepted her decision. “Aye, Captain.”

Walking slowly and carefully toward Tuvok, she held both arms up and away from her body, showing she was unarmed. Kathryn adjusted her voice to the same soft tone she used only for him when they were relaxing. “Chakotay, it’s Kathryn.” So far, Chakotay hadn’t fired on her. It was encouraging but she was still wary. When she reached her Tactical officer, she put her hand on his shoulder. “Old friend, stay here. I’ll call you when I’ve got through to him.”

Tuvok nodded. He recognized his captain would have the better chance of reaching Chakotay but it was his duty to try first because of the danger involved. Unfortunately, dressed like a Kradin soldier had not helped him convince Chakotay. She could appeal to him on an emotional level. Unable to do this, he would have tried to appeal to his scientific mind but he had doubts if it would have been enough.

Kathryn straightened herself up and stepped out from the tree trunk. Again, she held her arms out showing she was unarmed. She slowly walked toward the area where Tuvok thought Chakotay was located. Using the same soft tone as before, she kept repeating, “Chakotay, it’s Kathryn.”

She couldn’t see more than five metres in any direction because the forest had now become very dense. Looking left and right, she still couldn’t she him but she continued further along the gap between the trunks that passed as a track. She kept calling his name in a soft voice, very careful not to use her command voice. Kathryn didn’t want to provoke him. “Alright, Chakotay, I know you’re here. You can hear me and see me. I won’t hurt you. I’m not armed. I know you won’t hurt me. Please come out. There’s no one else here.” She decided to stop, reasoning there was no way she was going to find him. Kathryn would let him come to her. She didn’t have to wait too long.

Silently, Chakotay emerged from the forest directly behind her, aiming his rifle at her. In a flash, he was right behind her, pushing her shoulder down hard, forcing her to her knees. “Get your hands on your head, Krady beast!” He kept his weapon aimed squarely at her back.

She hadn’t heard him emerge from the trees until he touched her shoulder. Surprised a little by his sudden appearance, somehow she managed not to jump too high. Dropping the medkit, Kathryn complied instantly, not resisting.

With his free hand, he quickly searched her for hidden weapons. She didn’t react while his left hand roughly ran all over her body, arms, and legs during the search.

Chakotay poked her with his foot. “You’re small for a Kradin beast.” He circled around her.

“Chakotay …” Kathryn could see he looked exhausted, acting on adrenaline only. He had a minor wound on his shoulder but otherwise seemed uninjured.

Remembering the Kradin’s horrible treatment of the villagers, he decided this beast deserved similar treatment. Chakotay shoved her to the ground using the butt of his rifle. “Shut up! Don’t say anything unless I tell you.” Rubbing his chin, he needed time to think. He stopped in front of her, watching her pick herself up from the ground and dust herself off. There was something familiar about her voice but he couldn’t quite remember. Chakotay thought this was the reason why he hadn’t killed this strange Kradin straight away when she approached him.

Returning to the kneeling position and putting her hands back on her head, Kathryn watched him pace back and forth in front of her. He kept looking at her. To her, it appeared he was torn between the Vori training and his struggle to remember. For the moment, the Vori training was winning.

“What’s your name? Your contingent?”

“My name is Kathryn Janeway from the _U.S.S. Voyager_. I’m the Captain.”

‘Oh, Spirits! No,’ he thought. ‘Voyager …’ He quickly brought his rifle back up to his shoulder, gripped it tighter, and aimed it at her head. He couldn’t believe the Kradin could get Voyager. He still believed this Kradin soldier was trying to lure him out of the forest to capture him. According to Brone, it was a favourite tactic for the Kradin. ‘How did they know Kathryn was the captain?’ he worried. Part of him didn’t want to find out but the rest had to know. “Voyager! That’s my ship. What have you Kradin bastards done with my captain? If you’ve hurt her, I’ll kill you…”

Speaking softly, she tried to convince him everything was all right. Kathryn knew he still cared for her just by the concern in his voice. “Chakotay, I’m Kathryn. I’m not a Kradin soldier. I’m Kathryn.”

Ignoring what she’d said, Chakotay stalked up to her now. The barrel was now only a few centimetres from her nose. “Where is Voyager? What have you done to them?”

“Look at me, Chakotay. It’s Kathryn.” Looking over the barrel of the rifle directly at him, she didn’t flinch. “Chakotay, I’m Kathryn. Voyager is safe and orbiting this planet. It’s Kathryn.”

There was something about this stranger and the way she spoke. Something inside him made him want to believe her, but the deep suspicions were still there. “How do I know that? You massacred innocent villagers. Woman. Children. Old people. I’ve seen the bodies.”

“It’s Kathryn. You can trust me like I trust you.”

Chakotay really wanted to trust her. ‘How do I know if she’s telling the truth?’ he thought for a few seconds. “Tell me something only she and I would know.”

There was only one place they’d been alone together. No one could know about what had happened there. They hadn’t mentioned it to anyone on their return and hadn’t put it in their logs. “On New Earth, you told me the ‘Angry Warrior’ legend. It was your declaration of love for me. We intertwined fingers across the table and then we kissed. I deeply regretted not making love with you then as I wanted to. My biggest mistake so far in this God-forsaken quadrant was asking you to take it slowly because I thought we had all the time in the world. When Voyager returned, I couldn’t tell you how I truly felt about you, and still do, because I was scared. I just couldn’t lose another man I loved. I thought it would destroy me.” She hadn’t meant for all that to come out in one burst but she wanted him to know she was sincere in her feelings for him, hoping this could break through the barriers in his mind. She saw the rifle’s short barrel drop gradually. “Chakotay, I’ve loved you for so long and still do.”

Shaking his head to clear his increasingly blurred vision, he tried to focus on the woman before him as her features changed from a vicious, gnarled Kradin to the auburn haired human he’d known for four years. “Kathryn?”

Nodding, Kathryn smiled.

Dropping the rifle, his legs wobbled and he clutched his head. “Kathryn …”

Kathryn heard the weapon hit the ground and breathed a sigh of relief. “Chakotay, I’m Kathryn.

Please let me help you.”

He nodded.

Standing up slowly, Kathryn gently held his shoulders and looked into straight into his eyes. “Chakotay, do you trust me?”

Without hesitation, he answered. “Yes.”

“Good. Now please listen to me. Most of what you’ve experienced in the last few days has been a simulation. The Vori use brainwashing techniques to train their soldiers to hate the Kradin and then fight them. You had just passed basic training when we found you.”

“Like a Holodeck?” He rubbed his face, wondering how and why all of this had happened.

Kathryn nodded.

“Brainwashing?”

“They made you care for the Vori cause and to hate the Kradin. It made killing the Kradin easier. They were almost successful. Tuvok was dressed as a Kradin commando. You took a few pot shots at him.”

“Is he okay?”

“Yes. You haven’t killed anyone. No Kradin soldiers. Nobody. No Vorian civilians were massacred either.”

Implicitly, he believed everything she said. His shoulders slumped from tiredness and from feeling used. He looked at her for comfort and support. She smiled and her welcoming arms indicated he got it. Somehow, he knew everything was going to be all right. They would help each other as they’d always done.

Kathryn wanted to comfort him. Gently smiling, she opened up her arms, stepped closer to him, and pulled him into a hug. Wrapping her arms around him, she whispered in his ear, “When your shuttle was shot down, Tuvok and the Doctor were worried I might lose it. I didn’t. I just couldn’t rest until I found out what had happened but I knew you were alive.” She pulled back slightly, pointed to her heart. “I felt it here.” Kathryn then stood on her tippee toes, gently rubbed his cheek, and tenderly kissed his lips. “I love you.”

Seeing the tears well up in her eyes, he pleaded, “Please don’t cry, Kathryn.”

“It’s okay. They’re happy tears.” Kathryn wiped her eyes. “I’ve carried all that around with me for the last two years. It felt good to get it off my chest.”

His hands left her hips and ran up her arms to cup her face while she held onto his waist. “I love you with all my heart.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Chakotay ran his thumbs gently over his lips before kissing her gently.

Kathryn melted in his arms and he held her tightly, wanting to breathe in her essence as if he needed it to live. Reluctantly, they stepped back from each other but still held hands. She wanted to continue to hold him, but he needed treatment.

“We have to get back to Tuvok and to Voyager.”

“I know.”

“Let’s go.” She squeezed his hand reassuringly and then picked up his rifle and passed him the medkit. “You hold that and I’ll hold the rifle.” She pressed her comm. badge. “Janeway to Tuvok.”

_“Yes, Captain.”_

“I have Chakotay. He’s all right. Just to be safe, make sure the Kradin aren’t around.”

_“Captain, the Kradin have pulled further back down the track. I cannot see them from my position.”_

“Very good. We’ll be there shortly. Janeway out.”

Silently, Chakotay held her hand tightly and led her out of the forest toward Tuvok. He only released her hand when he first saw Tuvok again.

Tuvok was relieved the captain had gotten through to Chakotay for Voyager’s sake and for her own. He understood Chakotay’s continued presence on Voyager assisted the captain in more than just running the ship. Tuvok nodded to him as he approached. “Commander.”

“Tuvok.” Chakotay acknowledged him back with a noncommittal nod. It felt very strange to see Tuvok in the uniform of what he’d thought was his mortal enemy. The urge to take revenge for the upturned Vori never descending to the gloried way after was still there. His clenched fists and jaw were the only clue to his state of mind. He was struggling to suppress these violent impulses until he felt Kathryn’s reassuring hand circling the small of his back, encouraging him that it was going to be all right. Regaining control, he breathed in deeply. “Tuvok, I apologize for firing at you.”

“You were not yourself, Commander.”

Chakotay nodded in gratitude.

“We’ll beam you directly to Sickbay. Once you’ve changed, Tuvok, could you take the Bridge?”

“Yes, Captain.”

~*~

“My guess is the Vori used a combination of mind control techniques, including photometric projections, heightened emotional stimuli, and highly sophisticated psychotropic manipulation.” The Doctor turned off the dermal regenerator after healing the wound on Chakotay’s shoulder. Injecting the last of his treatments to undo the brainwashing, the Doctor shook his head in amazement. “From the condition of your hypothalamus, I’d say they had you so mixed up they could have convinced you your own mother was a turnip.” A last wave of the tricorder to confirm everything was normal again and he motioned the commander to hop down from the biobed. “You are physically fit, but you should take the next day or two off to rest and recover.”

The doors to Sickbay whooshed open. Neelix escorted the Kradin Ambassador toward the captain. “Captain, Ambassador Treen would like a word with the Commander.”

Chakotay looked up when he heard the doors open. Looking at Treen, his stomach churned, and his bile rose. Breathing became difficult. Once again, he had to force himself not to attack him right there. He just couldn’t believe it. The Spirits were really testing him today. Just after explaining to Kathryn, he wanted to kill the Kradin, in walks one of them. Realizing he might lose control, he knew he had to get out of there as quickly as possible.

“I wish to tell you how pleased my people are to hear of your recovery. I’m only sorry we weren’t able to rescue you sooner from our nemesis.” He paused when he saw the look of disgust on Chakotay’s face. He looked back to the captain and Neelix for an explanation. “Have I said something wrong?”

Kathryn immediately turned to watch Chakotay’s reaction as soon as Treen appeared. ‘Shit … Neelix, you idiot!’ she thought. Concerned, she wasn’t sure if Chakotay would be able to stay in control.

Neelix looked back toward Treen. “I don’t know.”

“If you’ll excuse me, Captain.” Chakotay looked at his captain, who nodded, and then he quickly left Sickbay.

The captain knew her duty was to stay with the Ambassador to clear up any misunderstanding with Chakotay’s behaviour but the woman in love with him wanted to make sure he was all right. She followed him out into the corridor. “Chakotay?”

Not wanting to stop but he doing so anyway, Chakotay turned back, struggling to put his jumbled thoughts in order. “I wish it were as easy to stop hating as it was to start.”

“Give me five minutes to get rid of Treen and we’ll talk.”

“Fine,” Chakotay tersely replied. He pivoted on his heel and headed for his quarters.

Nodding, Kathryn returned to Sickbay. “I apologize, Ambassador. Commander Chakotay has …”

Treen held up his hand to stop her. “Captain, there is no need to apologize. I understand. Your doctor explained everything.”

“Very well. Thank you again for your help in retrieving the Commander. Mr. Neelix, escort Ambassador Treen to Transporter room one and have him beamed back to the Foreign Ministry.”

“Yes, Captain.” Neelix ushered Treen out of Sickbay and toward the Transporter room.

Kathryn thanked the Doctor for helping Chakotay then went to his quarters. She pressed his door chime and waited. When he didn’t answer, she keyed in her override code and let herself in. A quick scan of the living room indicated he wasn’t there.

Chakotay rested his hands on the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. He still wore the Vori camouflaged coverings. He felt tired. Wanting to wash this whole episode away, he turned on his water shower to the hottest possible. Chakotay didn’t know if he should laugh or cry at how easily he could be deceived, first by Seska, Tuvok, Paris, Riley, and now by the Vori. The steam fogged up the mirror. He was grateful he didn’t have to face himself in the mirror for all that long. More embarrassed than ashamed at how easily these things happened to him, he wondered if he was that naïve or just plain stupid. He must be stupid. Angry with himself for being so gullible and for nearly killing Tuvok and Kathryn, he slammed his fist on the counter in frustration. “Stupid!”

Kathryn heard the water running in the bathroom and walked toward it. A loud bang echoed through his quarters. She knocked on the door. “Chakotay?”

“Ahh … Shit!” Rubbing his fist, Chakotay should’ve known Kathryn would turn up. Five minutes must have passed and she was always prompt, he thought angrily. Billowing steam poured out of the room as he opened the door. Still fuming and flexing his fingers, he said angrily, “What?”

Ignoring his outburst, Kathryn expected him to be angry. She watched as he rubbed his fist while he leant against the sink. “I’m wondering how you are.”

“Not good.” He wanted to look at her but he just couldn’t face her. He stared at his sore hand.

“I can see that.” She wanted to reassure him everything was going to be okay.

“I am angry.”

“You have a right to be.”

“I’m angry at myself for being shot down. At the Vori for brainwashing me. At you …” He stopped. He hadn’t meant to say the last bit aloud.

“Chakotay, finish what you were going to say. It’s alright.”

He sighed. “And you for sending me on the damn mission in the first place.”

“I understand. Yell at me if you want. I won’t break.”

“I don’t want to be angry at you.”

“Do it if it’ll help you. Scream. Rant. Rave. Throw things. Do whatever you want.”

“I don’t want to yell at you or hurt you. I just want to stop hating the Kradin …” Chakotay shuddered and ran his fingers through his hair trying to calm down. “I don’t want to hate anybody…” He’d suffered the effects of far too much hate in his lifetime, with his father and his tribe, the Cardassians for killing his family and in the Maquis. He’d thought finally he’d found some peace on Voyager.

“Then don’t.” She walked up to him and placed her hand on his chest, then looked up and smiled softly.

“How?” The touch of her warm hand on his chest stopped him cold. All his anger and embarrassment seemed to dissipate.

“Trust me?” A change of tactics was required, she thought. If he wasn’t willing to be angry with her then perhaps, a different emotion might work.

“Yes.”

“Love me instead.”

On their return to the ship, he’d been expecting her to revert to her post-New Earth form after her admissions on the surface. Pleasantly surprised, Chakotay closed his eyes while his hands wound around her waist. Resting his head against hers, he smelled the mild perfume of her hair. “I do love you.”

Kathryn wondered if all the steam had fogged up his brain as well. She moved closer to him and grinned and tried to explain again. “I know you do as I love you, my dear Chakotay. But I want you…”

Frustration building, he was too tired to play word games. “Spirits! Woman. Can’t you just say what you mean?”

She pulled him even closer. While she kissed him thoroughly, she ground her hips on his, making her intentions perfectly clear. “I …want …you.”

“Oh. I see.” Breathless from the kiss, he finally realized what she meant.

“I want you to channel that anger into the passion I know you have. I’m yours. I’m here for you.”

With a glint in his eye and growing smirk, he teased. “For me?”

“Yes. If I have to draw stick figures on your fogged up mirror, I’ll scream.”

“Hmmm… Let me think.” He smiled and teased her some more by making her wait. “Okay.” He wrapped his arms around her waist. After kissing her, he rested his head on hers again. Breathing in deeply, Chakotay thought it had been some day. It went from nearly killing two of his fellow officers thinking they were enemy soldiers after being brainwashed, to him and Kathryn finally admitting their love for each other. He’d hoped one day she would change her mind. Never pushing her after they got back from New Earth, he was glad to be whatever she needed him to be, whether that was as a best friend, a comrade, or a shoulder to cry on.

Kathryn sighed. It felt wonderful to be in his arms. She changed positions slightly to rest her head on his chest for a few minutes. Suddenly overpowered by his sweaty, smelly body odour, she pushed him away, put her fingers to her nose. “God! … Chakotay, I love you. I would love to stay here but you stink. Have a shower. That’s an order.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Smiling and still holding her nose, she headed for his door. “You better believe its crunch time. I’ll be back after I check in with Tuvok.”

He sniffed the air and at first, he’d thought it was the forest smell but then realized he hadn’t showered for several days. Embarrassed, he apologised, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Just have a shower. I’ll be back soon.” She left his quarters and headed for hers.

Chakotay undressed and threw the coverings into the recycle chute. The steam was still swirling out of his bathroom. After making the water temperature a little more comfortable, he stepped into the stream of the water. He allowed the water to cascade over him. Tilting his face up, he closed his eyes, and allowed the water to massage his face. He lost track of time as he let his mind and body relax.

Finally, he realized he’d better start washing himself. He reached for the soap, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Chakotay smiled to himself. It had better be Kathryn or he might have some explaining to do.

Kathryn had opened the shower door, slipped in behind him, and stopped him. “Let me do that.” She reached her hands around to his chest and caressed him. Chakotay sighed, as her light feathery touches over his chest and across his stomach made his skin tingle.

Hearing his sigh, Kathryn smiled, kissed his back, and then grabbed the soap and lathered it up. Carefully, she washed around his broad shoulders, down his sides and across his back. Gently, she turned him around allowing him to rinse the soap from his back.

After wiping the water away from his face, Chakotay opened his eyes and was immediately awestruck. “Spirits! Kathryn. You’re so beautiful.” He drank in the sight of her auburn hair slicked back and her white breasts with water droplets snaking their way over them and down her wonderful body. She was exactly how he imagined her to be. He reached out to touch her but Kathryn playfully slapped his hand away.

“Thanks. You’re handsome, too. Just relax. Let me finish.” She knew she had to concentrate or he would distract her.

‘Relax. Not likely,’ he laughed to himself. His dreams were about to happen and he allowed himself to be lost in her soft caresses.

Again, she began with a quick kiss, this time on his left nipple. Rolling the soap in her hands to get more lather, she began with his arms. She didn’t look at him but concentrated on what she was doing. Finishing with his arms, she moved onto his bronze chest. Her hands ran over his muscular chest and across his nipples toward his stomach. Smiling, she could feel his arousal against her stomach while her hands ran up his sides. Sinking to her knees, she cleaned his legs. Enjoying the feel of his soft hairs while she rubbed up and down his thighs and calves, she was in heaven. Satisfied, she grasped his hips and pushed him gently into the flow of water to rinse off. Tenderly, she ran her hands all over his belly and legs to help remove the suds.

Chakotay stepped out of the water flow toward her and lovingly placed his hands on her shoulders. “Thank you, Kathryn.”

Looking up at him, she softly smiled and nodded. She rose back up, wrapped her arms around him, and then kissed him tenderly. Kathryn reached back to the controls and turned off the water. Her hand took his and led him out of the bathroom, grabbing the towels along the way. They stopped at the foot of his bed. Grinning, she watched Chakotay eye her all over while she quickly dried herself. She stopped him drying himself because she wanted to do it herself. She couldn’t get enough of this man. Just to touch him like this was enough to satisfy her. If only she’d known it was going to be like this, she would’ve done it years ago. Picking up his towel, she reached up and dried his hair then worked down his shoulders, chest, and arms. She moved around to his back and gently dried his back and bum. A quick kiss of his shoulder blade and then she inhaled deeply. “Now you smell wonderful.”

Dropping to her knees in front of him, she dried his legs and feet. Kathryn let the towel fall to the floor next to his feet. Her fingers teased the inside of his thighs and through his coarse hairs. His legs parted slightly as she began to leisurely stroke and cup him. Her fingernails ran along his now fully erect penis and around the sensitive head. Moaning, he let his hands rest gently on her head. Chakotay swayed with pleasure while she kissed her way along the length. Her tongue swirled and fondled its way from the base to all around the tip while her hands caressed his ass. He groaned when she finally took him into her mouth. His hips rocked back and forth, her tongue and teeth sliding around him, driving him to the edge of ecstasy.

“Spirits…” He didn’t have the strength to say anything more. Deeply groaning, as the friction increased along with his rocking. Chakotay realized he was losing control. “Please, stop… I want to come inside you.”

She reluctantly released him, and planted kisses along his stomach and chest as she stood up. “I’m yours, Chakotay. Love me. Take me. Whatever you want. This is for you.”

Holding her arms, his lips covered hers in a passionate kiss, robbing her of her breath. She moaned and snaked her arms around his neck as his tongue ravaged her mouth. His hands wandered everywhere and sent shivers all over her body. His lips increased this sensation, kissing and gently nibbling along her neck and shoulders. Chakotay worked his lips down to her breast, teasing and tweaking the erect peak. His other hand slid down her taut stomach toward her soft curls where he massaged her mound. Groaning, she tilted her head back and thrust her hips toward him. Chakotay watched her face as he slipped a finger into her already wet centre. Kathryn’s moans filled him with desire. He delighted in giving her pleasure, thrusting one finger then two in an ever increasing pace feeling her internal muscles tighten around his fingers.

“Chak …” Kathryn barely whispered, gasping fighting for control as well. She moved a hand down to stop him. She wanted him inside her when she came too. Passionately kissing him, their tongues duelled for control.

Kathryn lay down on the bed, pulling him down with her. Revelling in Chakotay’s dark, lust-filled eyes as he covered her body with his, she opened her thighs to him. She felt him press against her wet folds. Hooking her legs behind him, she urged him on. Kissing her thoroughly, he didn’t allow her time to cry out with pleasure as he entered her. He nipped at her neck, while establishing a deep ever-increasing rhythm. She countered each thrust by tilting her hips to meet his, clenching her inner muscles around him as he pulled out. Clutching him, Kathryn guided his thrusts until their breathing quickened.

Chakotay changed angle slightly bringing an almost immediate response. Kathryn bucked against him as she felt her release coming in unstoppable waves.

“Oh Chakotay!” Kathryn screamed his name, thrust her hips up, and threw her head back as she came. Her inner muscles continued to twitch and tremble as the pace of his thrusts quickened.

Chakotay, knowing he was close to his release, began to drive himself inside her. The thrusts were deep but erratic until he pushed powerfully into her one last time. Grunting her name, he spilled himself deep within her. “Spirits! Kathryn.” Spent, he collapsed on top of her, not capable of movement or coherent thought.

Overwhelmed, Kathryn held onto him, caressing his back as he lay panting on her. She didn’t want to let this feeling go or for him to leave her. She whispered, “I love you, Chakotay.”

Chakotay was also content to stay exactly where he was, wrapped in her arms, feeling her breasts on his chest and their juices mingling together, but he was a lot heavier than she was so he rolled off. Chakotay immediately drew her into an embrace, wrapping his strong arms around her and they kissed passionately. “Kathryn. Thank you… I love you.”

“Anytime, my love.”

They lay in each other’s arms until they fell asleep.

~*~

Kathryn awoke slowly, needing a drink. She didn’t want to wake him. He looked so peaceful, asleep, with his arms over his head. Reluctantly, she quietly left his bed and used the bathroom. Parched, she walked to his replicator and ordered a glass of water. After drinking it, she returned to bed.

With the sound of her getting back into bed, Chakotay woke and rolled over to face her. “Hmm … Hi.”

“Sorry, I needed a drink of water.”

“It’s okay. Come closer.”

Kathryn snuggled to his shoulder, her arm resting on his chest while his arms wrapped around her. She tried to remember a time when she’d felt as happy as she did now. The only time was she could think of was on New Earth. Sighing, she realized that place was where their souls had merged into one and it was just inevitable they would be together. No power in the Universe could stop it. A stubborn Starfleet captain couldn’t avoid or ignore it anymore. In her mind, after today, there was no going back. She’d been a scared fool to resist this for so long. All that mattered now was for her to make some adjustments in her professional life by ignoring those protocols she’d used to keep her from him. ‘No more!’ she thought. Starfleet. They were still thirty thousand light years away. Practically a lifetime. Mark. She still had a place for him in her heart but after four years, Starfleet would’ve declared them lost and he would’ve moved on. The crew. Well, she knew from a reliable source, the crew would welcome any chance for a party celebrating anything. Not to mention a certain chief helm officer starting new betting pools regarding anything coming from their relationship. An evil grin formed on her lips as she thought of giving Neelix the inside running to those betting pools so they could share the replicator rations. ‘You know all is well in the Universe when your ship’s unofficial bookie was about to be set up for a big fall,’ she thought.

Chakotay closed his eyes, feeling very much at home, holding her in his arms. He silently prayed to the Spirits, thanking them for allowing them to come together. He would’ve been happy to share one night with her but wasn’t thinking much beyond that. He wasn’t going to count his chickens before they hatched. Kathryn had more to think of than just their relationship. Her position as captain. The ship. The crew. Starfleet. He understood her reluctance since they’d returned from New Earth. New Earth. What was it about that place? He wondered. Chakotay had little doubt what she’d said about New Earth on Vori was sincere but in the state of mind he was then he had to know if it was all true. Finally, he broke the silence. “Kathryn …”

“Hmm…” She lightly caressed his shoulder. “Yes?”

“On the planet, you talked about New Earth. Please don’t regret our time on New Earth. It’s the place I fell in love with you. The beautiful woman. I fell in love with the brave captain the day I beamed onto your ship. I don’t regret waiting. We weren’t to know Voyager would come back.” His hand tenderly stroked her hair.

“Maybe regret is the wrong word. Disappointed, maybe. With myself. I wish I’d followed my heart instead of my head and came to you earlier. It’s taken me four long years to realize I need you in my heart sometimes more than I need to breathe. I’m not scared anymore. Having known your love, I know it will sustain me if I ever lost you.” She kissed him gently on the shoulder.

“I understand.” Chakotay kissed her hair and held her a little tighter. Her fear of losing someone she loved again was understandable.

Kathryn propped herself up on her elbow and traced his tattoo with her finger. “I’ve always wanted do this.” She let her finger continue to circle around the dark lines and through his hair. She leant over and kissed the lines. As she leant over, her nipples brushed his, sending tingles throughout her body. A throaty soft moan escaped while she placed soft kisses along his jaw and over his lips. Kathryn couldn’t get enough of him. A burning fire was inside her now and she needed him to keep it going.

Sensing her need, he caressed her side. Light feathery touches skimmed up and down, sometimes touching her breast, sometimes not. “What else do you want to do?”

“This.” Kathryn kissed him more deeply, playing with his tongue before planting soft pecks and nips around his neck and ear.

“That’s nice.” Chakotay’s hand wandered over her back.

“And this.” She straddled him quite low around his knees. Kathryn began a slow journey up his thighs. It hadn’t taken him long to become aroused again as her hot breath and soft kisses made their way to his groin. Her head occasionally nudged his growing member but she ignored it for now. Her fingers played with the wiry hairs while she kissed his hip. When she finally paid attention to his penis, he immediately groaned as she blew lightly up and down its long length. Kathryn felt the pulsing of her own desire while licking along the underside and around the head.

Closing his eyes, he moaned, carried away by the pleasure she was giving him.

She slowly edged her way up, kissing and nibbling along the way, allowing her soft mounds to tease him as she moved. After tweaking his nipples, she sat up and positioned herself over his length. “Oh … and this.” She took his shaft and rubbed its seeping head over her folds. Closing her eyes and moaning, she allowed herself to be carried away, almost losing control. She let go and slowly lowered herself onto him. It was hard for her to put into words the feeling of having him inside her. He filled her physically and emotionally. There was only thing that she could think of and it seemed so inadequate but she said it anyway. “I love you.” Kathryn bent down and kissed him.

Marvelling at this side of her, the free and wanton woman as she pleasured herself with him, his heart nearly burst. “My beautiful Kathryn. I love you.” Chakotay held her hips as they established a slow rhythm. Entranced by the slow bouncing of her breasts, he moved a hand to caress her soft mounds. Gently pinching a nipple produced a deep groan from Kathryn. His tongue then fondled, licked, and swirled around a hard, red peak. Her head tilted back, thrusting her breasts toward him even more. Gladly accepting the invitation, he lavished kisses and caresses all over her breasts and pert nipples.

She was in heaven. Chakotay’s wonderful fingers and mouth were sending her into ecstasy. Amazed at her control, somehow she managed to keep up the slow pace, while he made love to her breasts and nipples. Part of her wanted to give in and ride him fast and hard to her climax but she wanted this to last for him. This was for him.

Still maintaining their careful pace, Chakotay’s hands left her breasts and tenderly pushed her up. One hand held her hip while the other stroked her clit. Almost immediately, he felt her muscles clench around his length and soon her breath became ragged. He knew she was close. “You’re so beautiful,” Chakotay whispered, watching her, hair all out of the place, skin flushed and sweaty with effort but she glowed beautifully as she rode him.

Kathryn sensed the familiar beginnings of the climax from deep inside her. It seemed all her muscles began to tremble at once before releasing in one powerful moment. She cried his name out as she came and rode him fast and furiously throughout it all. Soon her continued thrusts and inner pulses drove him over the edge. After a final grunt, he emptied his seed deep within her. She’d given him everything she had. Exhausted but elated, she went limp and collapsed onto his chest.

He lovingly stroked her back, as she panted and her heart pounded. He felt her strong heart beat through her chest and a similar pulse in his hips.

“Thank you, Chakotay.”

“My pleasure.” Smiling, his fingers ran through her soft hair and leisurely down her back.

“Hmm … I love you. Sorry, I keep saying that.”

“I like hearing it.” He held onto her for several minutes until they recovered.

Kathryn tenderly held his cheek while she kissed him and then rolled over. She turned to his chronometer. It was 0145 hours. She didn’t want to spoil the mood but needed to get some sleep to cover his shift. “I’ve got Alpha shift tomorrow … sorry today, Chakotay. I need some sleep now. I’ll meet you for lunch in the Messhall or wherever you want at 1230 hours and we’ll talk some more. Okay?”

“Sure.”

“Computer, set alarm for 0515 hours.”

_Beep beep_ “Alarm confirmed, 0515 hours.”

Kathryn cupped his face and gently kissed him again. “Don’t worry. I’m here to stay. For as long as you want me.”

Smiling, he stroked her face. “Is forever long enough?”

“I think I can handle that. Can you?” she laughed.

“I’m game if you are.”

“I know. I love you. Good night, Chakotay.”

Returning her kiss, he softly smiled. “Love you, too. Pleasant dreams.”

“You bet.” She pulled the quilt over her and snuggled in closer. She would have to revise her dreams now that they hadn’t come close to matching reality. “Computer, lights off.”

Chakotay rolled on his side to face Kathryn’s back. He hadn’t believed it possible to feel so happy. Gently placing a hand on her waist, he breathed in deeply and slowly released it in a long satisfied sigh. Her hand found his, their fingers entwined and they drifted off to sleep.

End


End file.
